


Big

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Advice, Early fellowship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Powerful Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: "Frodo had learned from Bilbo long before he had ever met an elf that they oft were much more than they seemed, which was troubling to some perhaps since most already seemed too grand to begin with. Legolas, he knew was no different."Frodo finally gets the courage to ask Legolas something he has been pondering for a while now. Early fellowship





	Big

Frodo had learned from Bilbo long before he had ever met an elf that they oft were much more than they seemed, which was troubling to some perhaps since most already seemed too grand to begin with. Legolas, he knew was no different. 

 

He was very good at appearing smaller than he was, something hobbits know a great deal about. Perhaps Frodo only noticed this because he already knew a great deal about the prince from his uncle before they had met in Rivendell, but he noticed it nonetheless. 

 

Frodo knew about Mirkwood and the darkness faced there, he had learned about the long duration of the war but not much specifics. Legolas was a warrior prince of the realm, doubtless, he could lead them just as well as Gandalf yet he never challenged decisions, but offered himself mostly as a scout. A task Frodo was certain was far beneath his usual ones. 

 

He did not brag like some in the fellowship, he did not tell them long-winded stories of which he was the star heroic hero, he did not even regale the others with the glory of his kingdom. In fact, he had never actually heard any mention of him being a prince and captain nor even that his father was a king from Legolas himself. 

 

Even knowing all of that he was still certain that Legolas was still more than even Frodo could guess. Perhaps any here. 

 

The ring was louder when it knew there were others around to hear it. The most restful times in the day were late at night when most were asleep, or when he wandered far enough from the rest the ring knew they could not be affected. 

 

He knew that the elf was greater than he seemed because on nights such as these when everyone had long since fallen asleep and Legolas took a majority of the watches the ring was silent. It never once tried to whisper its promises to the ear one might think would hear it best. 

 

In fact, it almost felt like the ring shrank back into itself more when in the elves personal company. It had been something Frodo had been pondering over for some time now. 

 

Slowly, the hobbit got to his feet and approached his new friend where Legolas sat in a patch of moonlight, enjoying his own company.

 

Legolas watched him approach with unblinking eyes. The ring was warm against him usually, nearly painfully warm at times, but it slowly grew cooler, “Do you feel that?” Frodo asked very softly when he finally sat on the ground. He wanted to see if Legolas would know what he was talking about without specifics.

 

His uncle had always been fond of riddles too. 

 

“I feel many things.” 

 

_ They will say both yes and no.  _

 

“Do you hear that?” 

 

Legolas tilted his head to the side very slightly, and Frodo wondered if he was actually listening for something. “I hear a herd of deer who think I do not know they are there, I hear some birds starting to stir for the day and I can hear the dwarf snoring.” Straightening his head again he offered Frodo a small but kind smile, “But I also know there are many things I am not hearing that I usually do.” 

 

So he knew, then. 

 

Talking about the ring in specifics seemed like it would bring its attention. 

 

“Why? Even Gandalf hears, I think.” 

 

Legolas nodded, “He does.” 

 

“Then why not you?” 

 

“I hear but I do not listen.” As if it were that easy. Frodo’s disappointment must have shown on his face because Legolas continued, “At a certain point there is only so many times he can do something and expect a different outcome. We know each other, and we do not like each other.”  

 

Frodo blinked at him, but Bilbo had the ring since he found it in the goblin tunnels that made no sense, how could Legolas know it too? Again, Legolas must have sensed the questions because thankfully he did not have to ask them. “You know who made it. Who do you think has been invading my home? They are not together, but they are connected. If I was going to heed his words I would have done long, long ago. The voice is louder in the tree’s, like the stones of his foul home chant them.” 

 

Frodo wondered briefly if that was what had disorientated his uncle and the dwarves so much, the forceful whispers. The ones you never noticed the words to without really, really focusing. The one’s you felt in your soul and your emotions before you even noticed they were there. 

 

“The power does not bother you?” 

 

That was its trick. It could be powerful beyond anybody dreams. It could be. It could be used for good in this war to great effect. If Boromir thought it could save Gondor, then it could definitely save Greenwood just as well. Especially with a King so strong to wield it. And Legolas has been fighting for Greenwood since before Boromir’s grandfather had even been born. 

 

“No, because I know it is not power that it offers. But corruption. I have seen what his touch as done to my forests and I have no intention of letting the same thing happen to my mind or body.” He was silent then, but an unfinished sort of silent. The kind that was at the end of some of his favorite novels, the one’s that demanded he read the next. 

 

“I have seen that, too. I have felt it, in part.”

 

Legolas sat completely still and cross-legged in waning moonlight, he should have been one of the smallest things in the clearing, yet Frodo had never seen someone appear so big before. Not even Gandalf, and certainly not any of the trees around him. 

 

“I do not often offer advice, but I do offer you this: Remind yourself of the good, day and night. Remind yourself that the way a flower blooms is beautiful, that the sun is warm, that your friends love you. Think of your home, and if your find yourself thinking of nothing think of something good. The moments you are not watching are the moments it will try its hardest.”    

 

By the fire, there was a rustling noise, the sounds of Araognr stirring awake probably because he had heard voices. Frodo glanced behind him briefly and when he looked back Legolas just smiled at him, every inch of largeness about him safely packed away in whatever box or pocket he kept it in. “You should try and get some sleep, it will be a long walk today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for coming! I hope you liked it and I can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
